Nuestra promesa
by Panquequito
Summary: Kouen se siente feliz con Alibaba, pero al mismo tiempo se siente culpable de ello. ¿Podrá el primer príncipe de Kou dejar ir sus fantasmas del pasado? (Kouen x Alibaba / Hakuyuu x Kouen)


**Advertencia: Yaoi, relación chico x chico.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen**

Capítulo único: "Nuestra promesa"

Kouen abrió los ojos en medio de la noche y pudo distinguir, gracias a la tenue luz de la luna que iluminaba el cuarto, la silueta desnuda de su acompañante acomodada en la gran cama en la que descansaban. Hacía poco tiempo que había comenzado a compartir su lecho con Alibaba y se sentía particularmente feliz de poder compartir su vida con ese joven - un tanto idiota - que le había conquistado. Con sumo cuidado levantó una de sus manos y la posó en la espalda del muchacho, para deleitarse con el tacto de esa piel suave, tibia y lozana, mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo tuvo que esperar para poder sentir, nuevamente, todas esas sensaciones que pensó que jamás podría experimentar, luego de la muerte de aquella persona que tanto amó en el pasado.

De pronto, como si de una espina se tratara, un dolor punzante se apoderó del pecho de Kouen, por lo que se vio obligado a interrumpir el contacto con su amante. No era la primera vez que le sucedía eso, de hecho, ya estaba acostumbrado a sobrellevar esa pena que, de vez en cuando, se desbordaba y no le permitía continuar con su vida plenamente. De todos modos, le extrañó sentir aquella angustia justo en el momento en que sus manos entraron en contacto con la piel de Alibaba, como si su corazón le estuviera castigando por sentir amor nuevamente, por alguien que no era esa persona a la cual le prometió, muchos años atrás, que siempre lo amaría. No pudo evitar que un sabor amargo se apoderara de su boca y el estómago se le comprimiera, comenzó a preguntarse entonces si todo ese malestar se debía a que estaba traicionando aquella promesa, al mismo tiempo en que su cerebro no hacía más que repetir una y otra vez el nombre de su amor perdido "Hakuyuu".

-¿Kouen? – la voz tímida de Alibaba, llamándolo, le hizo entrar en cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando y por esta razón había despertado al muchacho.

-Duerme Alibaba, aún es de noche – respondió con frialdad, dándole la espalda para que no pudiese distinguir la expresión en su rostro.

-¿Qué sucedió? Estabas temblando – Alibaba usaba un tono preocupado que sólo aumentaba la culpabilidad en el corazón del príncipe.

-Nada, un mal sueño, ahora duérmete, yo también lo haré.

-Está bien – el joven no quiso insistir, mas cuando intentó tocar el hombro de Kouen para que éste se volteara y así poder acomodarse en su pecho, fue rechazado.

-Duerme de una vez mocoso, estoy cansado – dijo con brusquedad y se alejó.

Por el movimiento que hizo el Alibaba, Kouen supo que éste se había acomodado al otro extremo de la cama y se había dormido, él, por su parte, se quedó en la misma posición por varios minutos, pensado en la sonrisa amable de Hakuyuu hasta que el sueño lo venció y cayó completamente rendido.

Esa noche, el príncipe de Kou tuvo un sueño, pudo verse a sí mismo, mucho más joven recostado en una cama que no le pertenecía, pero que conocía muy bien. Era de mañana y la luz del alba le dio directamente en el rostro, por lo que abrió los ojos y pudo percatarse de que su cuerpo, completamente desnudo, era envuelto por la calidez de otro cuerpo, perteneciente al hombre que admiraba y amaba con toda su alma.

-¿Te desperté? – preguntó Hakuyuu, quien a sabiendas que el otro ya no dormía, aprovechó para acariciar su cabellera pelirroja.

-No, la luz del sol me estaba molestando – contestó, mientras levantaba la vista y observaba detenidamente los rasgos de su primo, le parecieron hermosos.

-Te amo Kouen, ¿lo sabes verdad? – cuestionó con seriedad, aunque sin dejar de lado la gentileza de su voz.

-Lo sé – Kouen se apegó aún más al otro y dejó que su aroma impregnara sus fosas nasales – yo también te amo Hakuyuu, siempre te voy a amar, lo juro.

-No necesitas jurar tal cosa, me basta con que me prometas que serás feliz, pase lo que pase – Hakuyuu sonrió ampliamente aunque sus ojos parecían melancólicos.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Yo seré feliz si tú lo eres – un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios y volvió a sonreír - ¿lo prometes?

-Lo prometo – Kouen cerró los ojos y sintió el contacto de los labios de Hakuyuu sobre los suyos, luego todo a su alrededor comenzó a desmoronarse, hasta desaparecer.

El príncipe despertó una vez más, pero en esa ocasión ya había amanecido. Se incorporó con lentitud, confundido por el recuerdo que había presenciado en sus sueños, por lo que le tomó trabajo entender que estaba en su cuarto y no en que alguna vez, le perteneció a Hakuyuu, pasaron varios minutos para que se orientara del todo, por lo que tuvo que golpear sus mejillas con las palmas para salir de su adormecimiento.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo eso? – preguntó Alibaba quien despertó por el ruido que Kouen estaba provocando – pareces un loco.

-Cállate.

-Veo que despertaste de mal humor, no es que me extrañe, pero si me resulta nuevo viéndote hacer ese tipo de cosas – el joven se acercó lentamente a su amante y estrechó su mano derecha entre las suyas – buenos días.

-Buenos días – saludó y sus labios se curvaron sutilmente, luego con su mano libre atrapó a Alibaba por la cintura para abrazarlo – te amo Alibaba – agregó.

-Yo también te amo – logró articular el muchacho luego de salir de la sorpresa que le significó la repentina muestra de cariño del otro.

-Eso me hace muy feliz.

Kouen respiró el aroma de Alibaba y se dejó llevar por los sentimientos que ahora tenía hacia él, convencido de que el sueño que tuvo con Hakuyuu no fue casualidad, sino que éste había ido a visitarle para recordarle lo que una vez le juró. Fue una forma de decirle que lo dejara ir y que fuese feliz en los brazos de Alibaba, quien era el responsable de iluminar sus días en la actualidad.

De todos modos, Kouen sabía que jamás podría dejar de amar a Hakuyuu y que su recuerdo siempre estaría latente en su corazón, pero eso no significaba que no podría amar a nadie más, todo lo contrario, gracias a él sabía lo que era el amor, y estaba seguro de que Alibaba Saluja - el idiota del cuerno en la cabeza – era su amor en el presente y esperaba que fuese así por el resto de sus días.

FIN.


End file.
